Nervous Expressions
by sushiwrites
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was use to getting all sorts of expressions from women. He just never got this one. Rare-pair of Yachi/Oikawa


**A/N:** So I saw some fanart of them on Tumblr and I'm in love with them. Why is Yachi so shippable with everyone? ORZ I still can't believe they haven't met in canon as of yet. I am doomed to love all rare pairs. sigh. Please enjoy this fic. As always, please leave a comment! Also this is on Tumblr and AO3!

* * *

Oikawa Tooru knew that he was popular with the ladies. The fact that it was almost the end of May and he still had Valentines Day chocolate is a testament for that. He certainly didn't mind being the center of attention.

"Ah, that guy over there looks pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah, I wonder if he's got a girlfriend?"

He hid his grin with his hand. Oikawa was riding the bus, on his way to meet Iwaizumi to see some new American action movie. Since it was a sunny day the bus was filled mostly with other students, probably trying to take advantage of the nice weather. Oikawa, however, was sitting alone towards the front of the bus looking at the moving scenery out the window.

When the vehicle slowed to a stop, he naturally glanced over to the oncoming passengers. He paid them no mind, until he caught eyes with a tiny, blonde-haired girl. Personally, Oikawa didn't remember meeting such a girl before, but by the look of her face, she knew him.

Most girls when they recognize him would get all embarrassed and shy, a schoolgirl in front of her crush. Though, this girl didn't. Instead the expression she gave him was almost fearful. She looked away immediately. His eyes widened. This was the first time that someone, who he was not playing against in a volleyball match, gave him this sort of expression. It made him curious and annoyed him at the same time.

The blonde's emotion was written all over her face as she debated weather to leave and get on the next bus. He didn't think he would be the cause of that sort of expression.

"Miss, are you getting on or off?" said the driver impatiently.

The girl jumped at being addressed, and quickly swiped her bus pass on the machine. The doors shut behind her and the bus once again began to move. She was clearly trying to avoid making eye contact with him again as she scanned the back of the vehicle. It was annoying to him, being so blatantly ignored by a girl. He couldn't just leave it like that.

"Hey, why don't you sit here?" Oikawa called out to her, giving her one of his famous smiles. By now, the bus should be pretty filled with the occasionally empty seat by a stranger. Oikawa knew that her options were probably either to take the seat by him or stand.

The girl bit her lip and looked once more to the back of the bus, hoping that a seat would magically appear. When no such miracle occurred, she relented and sat down next to him. "Thank you," she mumbled, her face was down, still not making eye contact with him.

Oikawa noticed that she was fidgeting in her seat, like she was itching to get away the moment she could. He raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like he was going to attack her on the bus. Unless she is playing against him in a match (highly unlikely), there should be no reason girls look at him like that.

Curiosity was getting the best of him. Did she go to his school? Was she a fan of his? No, a fan wouldn't react this way. Did she even watch volleyball? He had to know.

"Hello. I'm Oikawa Tooru," he said cheerfully to her, offering one of his most dazzling smiles. "What's your name?"

Again, the blonde flinched at being addressed directly, but finally she let out a small voice, "Yachi Hitoka."

She's an honest one, he thought. The name didn't sound familiar to him, so he was sure that he's never met her.

"Hmm, so Hitoka-chan is it? That's pretty," he grinned. He could see her cheeks forming a slight blush from him using her first name. "Where are you off to on this beautiful day then, Hitoka-chan? Going out with your boyfriend?"

"Eh? No, it's not like that!" she finally turned to face him with another panicked face. It was the first time since she first entered that she met with his eyes. Her eyes, he noticed, were a pretty shade of brown. "I don't have a boyfriend."

He chuckled, "Is that so? What a shame, a cute girl like yourself."

She just blushed more and turned away from him. "I'm just meeting up with some friends."

Oikawa didn't push any further. She clearly looked like she didn't want to talk anymore, and he was not one for being pushy, especially to a girl. He focused his attention back to the window.

However, he couldn't help but glance at her. He inspected her some more. She was wearing a simple blue casual dress with a yellow cardigan on top. Stars seem to be her motif, since both her bag and her hair-clip had them. The only problem seemed to be her face. Not that she had an ugly face, on the contrary, she was very cute. Cute enough that he was sure she's never given him chocolates or even talked to him before him. No, he wanted to see her smile. She'd probably look even prettier.

When he went in for another look, he was surprised to see that she was already staring at him. This was the second time that their eyes met. This time he noticed that her eyes were a pretty shade of brown. His heart gave an involuntary thump. He quickly turned back at the window. That was unexpected.

Oikawa made sure not to glance at her anymore, for fear of getting caught again. Noticing that his stop was drawing nearer, he reached his hand to the stop request button. Except when he pressed it, it wasn't the button, it was a small hand.

"Ah, sorry," he said sheepishly, pulling his hand back towards his head. He wasn't sure why he was getting a little bit nervous around her. Is it because she was blushing again? Is it because just now, her hands felt super soft and were tiny against his large one?

"Um, no, it's okay," she replied, pushing back a strand of loose hair.

They didn't say anything until the bus stopped. They got off without much of a hitch, but it looked like Yachi really wanted to get off the bus faster. He just shrugged it off and focused his attention to the sidewalk.

"Bye then Hitoka-chan," he waved to her and started walking in the direction of the cinema. He had to hurry or else Iwaizumi would get impatient. Perhaps if he got there early enough he could tell Iwaizumi about the girl on the bus. Maybe he knew who she was. He was better at remembering this sort of thing.

A flash of blonde hair sped past him. If Oikawa didn't know any better, he would say that Yachi was following. Though, judging from the speed she was walking, it looked like Oikawa was the one following her. He chuckled, he might as well see this through the end.

She tried to walk further away from him, but it was no use. Every four steps that Yachi took was merely a normal step for Oikawa. He caught up in no time.

"So, what are the chances that we are going to the same place?" he asked innocently when he reached her right side. "Where are you heading to, Hitoka-chan?"

"T-the arcade," she replied a little hesitantly..

"Oooh, I'm going to the cinema," he smiled. "Look's like we really are heading in the same direction. Lucky."

She didn't say anything to him. At least, for now, she wasn't looking so scared of being with him. He was actually content just by walking by her side.

"Are you going to see a movie with your girlfriend Oikawa-san?" Yachi suddenly asked.

Oikawa's eyes widened, he didn't expect her to talk to him. This was the first time she asked a question about him, though she still wasn't smiling, she wasn't scared either. "Eh? Me? No. I'm going with a friend. Why? Have you already fallen for me?"

"What? No! No, I just- What I mean- um" she panicked.

"Hitoka-chan, you're funny," he laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm just teasing you."

"Oh," Yachi pouted.

Oikawa blinked, that expression also looked cute on her. That wasn't fair of her to do that to him. Now, he just wanted to tease her more.

"Though, I wouldn't mind if you did fall for me," he said, giving her yet another one of his most dazzling grins.

"O-Oikawa-san! That's not a funny joke," she cried, not in the least affected by his grin so much as it was his words that riled him up. That was new.

"It's not a joke. I mean it," he replied.

Before he had a chance to see her reaction, he noticed a bicycle speeding up towards Yachi. She was still flustered from his previous comment that she didn't notice anything in front of her. Naturally, his instincts kicked in before she even had a chance to realize. Oikawa placed his arm around Yachi and pulled her closer until her face was on his chest.

"My bad!" the bicyclist called out.

The seconds became longer for him. Yachi was still in his arm. He noticed that she was short before, but he didn't realize how tiny she was compared to him. He could crush her with just one arm, not that he would, of course. Though, maybe it was his size that made her nervous. She was tiny. Oikawa wondered if she heard his heartbeat over her trembling against him.

"Sorry about that," he smiled awkwardly and reluctantly let her go. "Had to react fast of else you would have fallen down."

"Ah, no it's okay," she avoided his eyes. "Sorry for the trouble."

Oikawa sighed, looking a little dejected over her nervous reaction. It wasn't like he was trying to make her scared. This was too much, he wasn't a scary person, at least not outside the court. He didn't want to be the cause of such expressions anymore. "Say, Hitoka-chan, did I do anything to you?"

"Eh? Um," she fumbled, looking to the ground.

He bent down until he was at her eye-level. With his hands on his hips, he tried to gave her the most comforting, maybe even genuine, smile he could muster up. She blushed at how close they were. He realized that their faces were just a couple inches away from each other.

"Can you tell me why you're scared of me?"

Her lips parted as she widened her eyes. She looked like she was trying to find the words to answer him properly. There was a twinge of guilt on her face. Oikawa was curious to know what was causing it. What did she have to feel guilty about? What did she think about him? He wanted her to tell him right now.

For just a second he glanced behind Yachi and frowned. Coming straight towards them was a blur of orange hair. He sighed, in about three-seconds it was about to get super annoying and he couldn't stop it.

The blur of orange quickly dashed until he could be right in between Yachi and him, thus destroying not only their contact but also the mood. He could punch this little shrimp right now for doing so.

"Hinata?" Yachi cried out, earning her a confused glance from Oikawa.

"Grand King, what are you doing with our manager?" Hinata yelled, spreading his arms to create a wall between them.

Manager, he thought. It all made sense now. How she recognized him, why she made that expression when she saw him. Why she was not impressed by the sweet words he told her. She was Karasuno's manger. Of all the luck.

"Kageyama, make sure Yachi-san isn't hurt!"

From behind Hinata, Oikawa could see that Tobio had indeed shown up. Tobio immediately began to look Yachi over with a concern glance. He even went as far to get down directly to her eye-level to see if any sort of damage has been done.

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked her in a gentle tone that Oikawa has never heard him before. That made him angry, as if Oikawa would actually hurt anyone. Who did these people think he was?

"No," she smiled back at him. "I'm fine, really."

Oikawa felt annoyed again at their friendly interaction. The smile she refused to give Oikawa was given easily to Kageyama, with no effort on his part. It seemed like he lost again to Tobio, and that pisses him off. This was getting ridiculous, Tobio can't even smile well in pictures.

"Ehh, that's really mean Hitoka-chan," Oikawa pouted, pushing pass Hinata with ease. He was not going to lose so easily, as evident by the duo's shocked faces. "All this time we spent together and you didn't tell me you knew who I was. How come I scare you more than evil-faced Tobio-chan? Ah, could it be that you're actually my fan?"

"F-fan?" Hinata stumbled. "Yeah right, Yachi-san wouldn't be your fan at all."

"Oikawa-san," Kageyama said, putting a defensive arm in front of Yachi. "We would appreciate it if you didn't harass our manger to get to us."

"Tch," Oikawa scowled. Even he had to admit that Tobio looked really cool at this moment. Hinata also went to the other side of Yachi as well, crossing his arms defensively. "So the princess has knights, huh."

"Ah, no you're wrong Kageyama-kun!" Yachi gently put her hand over Kageyama's arm and lowered it. "He wasn't harassing me. In fact, I think I might have been rude to him."

To Oikawa's surprise she looked right at him and finally gave him a soft smile. It wasn't one that she gave because she was nervous or scared, but an honest-to-God smile that was directed for him alone. Her giving him that smile was worth more than any point hes ever won in a match. He instantly felt a little more calmer.

"I'm very sorry for acting like I did, Oikawa-san," she bowed down. "You were really nice to me and I guess I was just nervous, since you are technically our opponents. But that was no excuse, and I apologize."

Hinata and Kageyama exchanged looks before glaring back at him. Their feelings were clear, _How dare you make her bow to you?_ Honestly, this was the last thing he expected Hitoka to do. If he was being quite honest, maybe he should have apologized to her for making her nervous. Though, he had to admit, it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy teasing her a bit.

"Hmmm," he grinned mischievously and went further up to her. He softly placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her up. This little contact had the onlooking duo on high-alert. "No need to bow your pretty little head for me. But I am a little hurt you were so cold to me."

"I'm sorry," she said again, giving him a worried glance. That was the thing with Hitoka, her emotions were always out there. She was too cute with that apologetic face. He really couldn't take it anymore.

"Well then, let me take this as compensation."

With one quick motion he bent down to her level and placed a kiss on her cheek. For a moment, no one reacted. Hinata and Kageyama had their mouths open wide, as if they weren't sure what just happened really happened. It would only take a moment before they did react.

"E-eh!?" she squealed, placing a hand on the cheek he just kissed. Her face was brighter than any tomato he's ever seen, it kind of made him happy he caused _that_ sort of expression on her.

"Bye-bye Hitoka-chan," Oikawa waved, giving her a wink. "Let's go on a date with just the two of us, next time."

He walked away before Hinata or Kageyama had the chance to do something to him. Not that they can anyway, but he didn't want to have to deal with their aftermath. Besides, he had something he was hiding as well.

"Crap," Oikawa mumbled, covering his blush with his hand. This was not something that he wanted to show others. "That was dangerous."

Next time he met with her, he'd have to make sure that the annoying duo wouldn't be there to throw his groove. But first, he had to find ways that would make her smile at him more.

* * *

Bonus: When Oikawa actually got to the cinema Iwaizumi punched him in the gut for being late.


End file.
